general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Parry Shen
| hometown = | spouse = Kim Shen (2002-present) | children = Avery Anne Shen (b2005) Corey Shen | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Brad Cooper | years1 = 2013-present | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Parry Shen (born June 26, 1973) is an American actor best known for his role as Brad Cooper on the soap opera General Hospital. Shen's first major acting role was as Ben Manibag in the film's leading character. He also starred in another Asian American film . He has since starred in the horror film and its sequels and . He had a recurring role as Tyler Li in the television series Tru Calling. He is also known for his voice acting in the video games and . Early life Shen was educated at , then an all boys (now a co-educational) Roman Catholic school in , in Queens, New York, and at the . When he moved to California, he worked as a dorm parent at Villanova Preparatory School, a private college preparatory school in Ojai, California.Parry Shen's Xanga Shen is of Chinese descent and can speak Cantonese. Career Shen is best known as the lead character, Ben Manibag, in Justin Lin's seminal Asian American film, Better Luck Tomorrow (2002). Shen was also a main part of the cast of Hatchet, in which he also returned for Adam Green's Hatchet II and Hatchet III.Two New Teaser Posters: Hatchet II Shen has appeared in Ed Decter's The New Guy (2002) opposite DJ Qualls and Zooey Deschanel (as Glen). Shen also appears as the lead husband character, Luke, in Richard Wong's Yes We're Open opposite Lynn Chen and in Dave Boyle's Surrogate Valentine (2011) as Bradley, Pearry Reginald Teo's The Gene Generation (as Jackie, the brother of Bai Ling's character), and Eric Shapiro's Rule of 3 (2008) (as David). Shen has appeared on the TV shows NCIS: Los Angeles (as Ty), MADTv (as Chin-Hwa Dak), Criminal Minds (as Bobby Kim), Brothers & Sisters (as Dan Silk), Veronica Mars (as Hsiang 'Charleston' Chu), Thief (as Billy 'Shrimp Boy' Kwan), Without a Trace (as Steven Park), Tru Calling (as Tyler Li), Holliston (as Trent), NCIS (TV series) (as Ben Richmond), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (as Seth), Party of Five (as Kyle), Cousin Skeeter (as Billy Blowfield), Chicago Hope (as Harry Lensky), The King of Queens (as stockboy), Malibu, CA (as Kip), Beverly Hills 90210 (as Staffer), Suddenly Susan (as Robert), Caroline in the City (as Tim), and Buffy the Vampire Slayer (as student). Shen also played various characters on the TV series Asia Street Comedy (2004). Shen also voices the character Takeda Takahashi in "Mortal Kombat X" (2015), Winston Chu in Square Enix's Sleeping Dogs (2012), Mogu Zai in Blizzard's World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012), and Tang/Privateer/Thug in Far Cry 3 (2012). Shen is Managing Editor of Secret Identities: The Asian American Superhero Anthology, published by The New Press in April 2009. Its sequel, Shattered: The Asian American Comics Anthology was published in November 2012.Secret Identities Profile Shen has written and produced an upcoming feature film entitled Unidentified (2013), to be directed by Jason Richard Miller. On May 6, 2013, Shen debuted in the recurring role of Brad Cooper on General Hospital.http://parryshen.xanga.com/?nextdate=6%2f24%2f2008+16%3a0%3a47.780&direction=n References Category:Actors and actresses Category:Current GH actors/actresses